Rin's Dream
by Wolflover235
Summary: 18 year old Rin has her first 'wet dream' TWO-SHOT! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HI guys, this really came out of nowhere, so I decided to write it out, and show you guys I'm not dead. Work has been crazy for me, and it being summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this two-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Dreams**_

 _3 years._

3 years Rin followed Lord Sesshomaru.

The new life he had given her came with grave dangers. She thought humans were vile, heartless killers...

The world of demons was far worst, demons left and right targeted Rin, an easy meal.

However, Lord Sesshomaru's fighting tactics were far more violent, but swift.

For a few months, Rin was wary of this demon who saved her life, but, he always had this look in those deep, cold golden eyes that made her feel... Safe. Wanted.

After 3 years, Rin had reached 11 years of age. Danger and death surrounded her.

But, with the death of the most vile demon, Naraku. There seemed to be a light. A beginning to a new chapter.

With the dangers temporarily set at bay, Sesshomaru took Rin to a village, where his brother's friend Kaede lived.

He tells her in a tone she had never heard before, regret?; "I... Should have brought you here years ago."

At first, Rin was saddened, betrayed.

There was a reason why she followed him, because he was more to her than she had ever had at a stupid human village!

Sesshomaru, however, seemed to always sense her emotions, and assured, "Kaede, is a trustworthy human. She will take good care of you."

"But... L-lord Sesshomaru..." Rin wanted to object.

"Rin." Sesshomaru cut her off, for the first time ever, rose his voice, "I can't be bothered to look after you any longer."

Rin took in his words, that stabbed her right in the chest.

"This is where you will live now. With your own kind." Sesshomaru said.

That day was the hardest day of Rin's life.

She watched her Lord Sesshomaru abandon her at the village, never once looking back at her.

* * *

7 years seemed to fly by.

Despite Rin's enthusiasm in taking part of the village duties, her heart longed elsewhere.

Every day was the exact same routine; Wake up, fix breakfast, tend to gardens, check the healing herbs stock, check the perimeters around the village for any lurking demons that would wait for young children to wander astray. This was a daily routine, and Rin performed it each and every day.

Another day came around.

Rin was taking her daily walk around the edge of the village, that was surrounded by trees, a perfect camouflage for any demon.

A rustle in the trees sounded and Rin came to a halt.

She eyed the tree, searching for any shape or form out of place.

Just as she thought she might have heard something behind her, a rough hand rested against her shoulder.

Rin let out a scream of surprise, turning to face the threat.

She only came face to face with a laughing half-dog-demon in a red kimono.

"InuYasha!" Rin scolded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!" He said in the midst of his laughter.

"Do you know what might have happened if maybe I had a weapon in hand?" Rin asked.

"You barely know how to use one, Rin." InuYasha said, his laughing ceasing to mild chuckles.

Rin blushed in a state of embarassment, turning from him to hide it.

InuYasha cleared his throat, trying to silence the humor in his voice, "What were you looking at anyway?"

"I just... Thought I saw something." Rin said.

"You know, Rin. It's been 7 years. You need to let it go." InuYasha said.

"What?" Rin asked suddenly, turning to him with a face of confusion.

"It's been 7 years Rin. He's not coming back." InuYasha said.

"Uh. Since when were we talking about him?" Rin asked, trying to clear her head so InuYasha would get out of it.

"I know you take these walks to see if he's out there. Rin, you need to stop being so hopeful that he is returning. I know him better than anyone..."

"If you are going to rub the relationship of you and Kagome in my face, shut it! He has _nothing_ to do with this. He's gone and I've accepted that. So why don't you just run along back to Kagome and keep your nose out of my business!" Rin said, before storming off.

After she had made enough distance from the half-breed, she calmed her walking, and plopped down on a tree stump that she had found.

She let out an exaggerated sigh.

She had never felt that type of anger before.

The way InuYasha was speaking about Lord Sesshomaru...

He was wrong.

He didn't know him more than anyone.

Rin knew a side to him that no one had ever seen before.

 _'Lord Sesshomaru. I hate you. I hate you for leaving me here, in this... Stupid village!'_ Rin thought to herself, as she stared down at the village, that for 7 years, slowly became her home.

"Rin."

Rin's eyes closed, trying to keep herself calm, "InuYasha, _please,_ I just want to be..."

Rin froze. That wasn't InuYasha.

That voice, that voice that said one word, and everything was ok.

Rin stood, turning slowly, unsure if she really wanted to look to see what was behind her.

Not two feet from her, stood Lord Sesshomaru, the wind gently blowing against him, his silver hair and boa following it.

Rin lost track of how long she was standing in place, simply taking in his features, that looked the same the last time she had seen him, which she barely remembered.

The only thing that looked different about him, were the barely visible scars that were planted in some parts of his... Beautiful face, with his golden eyes glowing with the rare expression of... Love? And how could she forget the two magenta streaks that lay on both sides of his cheeks, and the even brighter crescent moonn placed on his forehead, all markings that identified him to every creature who dare encounter him.

"I see you have aged well." Sesshomaru said gently.

Rin blinked, breaking out of her thoughts. That gentle, smooth voice.

Anything she had said to InuYasha or herself was long forgotten.

She felt tears burning in her eyes, and with a rush of emotion she had captivated for years, she ran to him, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin's arms went around him tightly, her face burried into his chest. She would take the punishment of approaching him in this manner later!

His body was tense against her for a few seconds, before it seemed to relax and Rin felt his arms wrap around her, his hands getting tangled into her hair.

Rin simply held him tighter, tears disappearing into his kimono.

Another minute of eternity seemed to go by, and Rin reluctantly pulled away, and they broke apart.

"You're here." Rin said.

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"But... Why?" Rin had to ask.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "I was never far from you, Rin."

Rin sniffled, "Then... Why didn't you visit?"

"I had to see that you could fair on your own. Despite my hatred towards your kind, I couldn't let you hate them too, you're meant with them, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"I never really hated them, Lord Sesshomaru. I just didn't understand them. I may have told you this a thousand times, but I trust you more than them, I know you're a demon, and I know what you're capable of, but you are the first and only one that ever showed me kindness. And..." Rin trailed off.

"I would say the same to you, Rin." He said.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Then. Take me with you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru's features returned to that of... Remorse?

"Rin..." He began.

"Please. Lord Sesshomaru, I promise I won't slow ou down, I promise... I just... Can't live here. Not without you." Rin pleaded.

A hand rested on her cheek, a claw gently cleaning away her tears.

"Rin. It is dangerous out there." Sesshomaru warned.

"I... I don't care. I only feel safe when I'm with you." Rin said.

It was a long period of silene, then.

"Alright." He finally said.

Rin looked up at him, checking for any indication that it was a trick.

"Are you ready to go, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, smiling.

Sesshomaru turned from her, returning to the depths of the forest.

Rin followed him with no hesitation.

Even with Naraku dead, it seemed that Lord Sesshomaru always had a route in mind that would lead to another realm. They never ran out of places to go, the adventures were endless.

Night came just as quick as it did any other would when they journey a whole day.

Just as she would as a child, Rin brought a fire to life, and sat next to it, taking in the wonderful scent of the forestry air.

Sesshomaru simply observed her, something he never seemed to get tired of doing, something he missed doing.

Anytime their eyes met, Rin would smile shyly at him, her eyes bright with the hapiness that always seemed to touch the depths of his cold heart.

Rin let out an exhausted yawn.

"Get some rest, Rin." Sesshomaru said, in the voice that always told her that everything was ok.

RIn nodded in agreement, and lay down against the cool grass.

Sleep came easily.

She was drifting off, deeper into sleep, or at least she thought she was.

Just when she felt like she was laying on nothing but clouds, she also began to feel something slithering up her body.

She slowly began to register what was snaking up her body, were a pair of arms.

Rin quietly hummed, unconsciously knowing who the arms belonged to.

As the hands roamed higher up her body, she felt his body slowly following suit.

Rin's eyes fluttered open.

Sesshomaru was staring down at her, his body fitting perfectly against hers.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru, what are you..."

"Shhhh." He soothed, a hand gently caressing her cheek.

Rin was becoming a little troubled with Lord Sesshomaru's calming gestures.

She felt his breath hot against her face his lips teasing hers, brushing ever so gently against them.

Suddenly, Rin unleashed a moan as a hand unnoticably was running down her thigh, down into her nether region, where an unknown substance was forming, making the touch fill her fill with heat.

Rin shivered against him as he continued to explore her wetness, lips continueing to tease hers.

"L-lord..." She was cut off when he closed the distance, his lips pressing securely against hers, silencing any forming words, and drawing out more moans.

Rin's mind was swimming, she couldn't find her thoughts, and the only thing she could do, was kiss him back, and helplessly press herself against his motioning hand.

Seconds later, she felt herself explode in a sense of ecstacy, trembling as Sesshomaru now stared down at her, watching her every motion as his hand never left her, feeling her fresh liquids coat his hand.

When she finally relaxed in drowsiness, she watched as Sesshomaru withdrew his hand, only to lick one of his claws clean.

After the taste check, he looked down at her, his eyes red, "You're _Mine!"_ He growled in a voice she had never heard before.

Rin jumped awake with a gasp.

She was in the forest, a dead fire before her.

She looked around for Sesshomaru, only to find him resting against a tree across from her, who hadn't made any moves to show he was awake.

Rin began breathing in breathy sighs, cursling her knees to her chest, only to notice that her thighs were lightly wet, and Rin was pretty sure it wasn't sweat.

This was the third time she'd had this dream. Each one was different, but all were pleasureable and felt _so_ real.

But to think she had had this dream with Lord Sesshomaru only inches away from her... Rin blushed.

After calming her pounding heart, Rin used a worn part of her kimono to clean what she could of her wetness.

With another sense of drowsiness, Rin found sleep once again, this time, without Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here is the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted sometime tomorrow. Leave some reviews! And be positive :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, sorry, I lied. Turned out, the chapter was longer that I thought to write out.**_

 _ **But hey, that just means the chapter will be even more juicy! Prepare for lemons and tons of romantic fluff!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Lust**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is master Jaken? Or Ah-Un, or..."

"They have all found their own ways." Sesshomaru answered her.

She had been asking him questions all day, and honestly, he didn't mind them.

Only deep, _deep_ down, would he admit that he missed her voice. Missed _Her._

This small instinct came to the surface, compelling him to return to the village, in which he left Rin.

What he saw simply made him lose his breath.

Rin had matured well, and he almost couldn't believe it had been 7 years he had managed to stay away from her. He watched her, as she and InuYasha seemed to get in an argument over something. He could only pick up little pieces of it.

 _"He's gone and I've accepted that."_

After she had abandoned his dense, half-breed brother, she went to sit on a tree stump that wasn't too far from him.

 _'Lord Sesshomaru. I hate you, I hate you for leaving me here, in this... Stupid village!'_

Sesshomaru could sense the heat radiating off of her.

7 years, and she still hadn't felt very welcome in the village he had chosen for her.

 _"Rin."_ Sesshomaru never noticed his own movement, he just knew that in that minute, he was simply a couple feet away from her.

What had happened next was not what he was expecting.

He could clearly sense her anger towards him, but it all dissipated when she suddenly ran to him, her arms wrapping around him.

Lord Sesshomaru grew tense, for he had never been approached this way, by _anyone!_

Soon, he only relaxed, finding himself wounding his arms around her, a feeling from within, deep within himself, had him content and satisfied with the girl in his arms, where she belonged.

... _What?_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Sorry. I'm probably talking too much." Rin admitted.

"It's getting late, and you haven't eaten since we left the village." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh. I guess I forgot." Rin said nervously.

"Go get something to eat, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, heading off in search of a river.

She hadn't done this in quite a long time, and to be honest, she missed it.

Come to think of it, Rin missed a lot of things, fishing, exploring...

 _Sesshomaru..._

Rin paused her thoughts at his name, visions going back to last night's dream.

Just the thought of it had her filling with heat.

 _'Oh no. Not again.'_ Rin thought, trying to ignore her forming arousal.

 _'Fish. I'm here to fish.'_ Rin tried to set her mind on track.

She was a little rusty at the task, but finally managed to catch her dinner.

As darkness fell, Rin found Sesshomaru's resting place for the night.

After Rin cooked and ate the fish, there was nothing but silence between the two.

For once, Rin could not think of a proper conversation, just simply watched as Sesshomaru's golden orbs stared into the fire, its flames dancing in his eyes, making him look all the more menacing.

Rin seemed to go in a state of hypnosis, simply staring into his eyes, as if they were the most magnificent thing in the universe.

Even when his eyes moved to where they focused on hers, she took no notice.

"Rin."

That one word seemed to break her trance, and she focused more on him, "Yes?"

"I'd like to ask you something." He said slowly.

"Anything." Rin replied, wondering why he was suddenly asking her for permission to ask a question.

He sat up more straight, in a casual manner, "What was it you were dreaming of last night?"

Rin felt a sense of warmth, heating her cheeks, all the way down to her neck, "W-what?"

He only stared at her, as if knowing she heard him clearly, and wasn't asking again.

"Um... I-I... Don't remember...?" Rin tried to sound confident of her answer, but it only faltered.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes at her, a glare that he usually gave other demons that said, _Leave now or I slit your throat._

"Rin. You know I can sense when you are lying." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was trying to come up with something, anything to cover up the full embarassment that filled her.

"I heard you last night. At first, it sounded like you were simply talking in your sleep, something you did a lot when you were young..." Sesshomaru explained, before raising a silver brow, "Until I heard you calling me by name."

Rin was gasping now, he had heard her, _he knew._

She was dead for sure.

"L-lord Sesshomaru... I... I can explain..." Rin muttered quickly.

"I don't think you have to." Sesshomaru said, "Your scent explains it all."

Rin blushed, if she wasn't already.

Why did demons have to be so sensitive to these kind of things?

Her thoughts were broken again by a hand running up her right arm.

When had he moved closer to her?

"You desire me, Rin." He whispered against her seductively, clearly amused.

Rin closed her eyes, this was just a dream, she would wake up soon...

She opened her eyes again when she felt Sesshomaru's hand cup her chin, forcing her attention.

Then, he kissed her, his lips pressing so perfectly against hers.

The way his lips moved so slowly against hers, she began to slowly realize this wasn't a dream.

When she began to kiss him back, he quickly deepened the kiss, his mouth dominating hers in a state of lust.

Rin could not find the will to breathe, and her lungs were complaining about it. The only air she recieved, was Sesshomaru's hot breath as it often entered her, along with his tongue that stole away any thoughts of what was happening.

Then, in minutes, Sesshomaru withdrew, his dilated golden orbs watching the human beneath him recover from what had just occurred.

He was amused and aroused all the same of her flushed cheeks, and heaving chest against his.

"L... Sesshomaru... W-what are you... Doing?" Rin tried to manage.

"Things you could never _dream_ of, Rin." Was his answer before his lips were on hers again.

Rin could only try to keep up with his seducing lips and grab onto whatever part of him she could, feeling as though she would fall into a pit of darkness if she didn't.

One of Sesshomaru's hands fisted into her hair, making sure she would have no chance to escape him.

7 years away from her was long enough. She was _His!_ And one else's!

When he heard her moaning his name, and seeming to only writhe in pleasure last night, he had to hold in every urge to fulfill that dream she was having.

"The things I could do to you, Rin." Sesshomaru growled in a deep voie, fangs dangerously sucking against her neck, sending her in a harmony of moans, her aroused wetness only growing beneath him.

"I could take you in so many ways, you wouldn't be able to walk." Sesshomaru continued, making Rin whimper beneath him.

"W-why...?" Was all Rin could manage.

"I came back for you, Rin. I came back for my _mate!"_ Sesshomaru growled.

His arousal pressed against hers through the fabric, and it made him unleash a loud groan.

The way she was already writhing beneath him, he was curious to know how many times he could get her to fall apart in one night.

"Rin. Is this what you want? Once you have chosen, there is no backing out, you will belong to _Me."_ Sesshomaru panted, his one shred of control slowly fading away.

He still had the decency to make sure she wanted this, and nobody else for as long as she lived.

"Y-yes! Sesshomaru!" Rin called him by name, her one shred of control leaving her as well. This, was definitely not a dream.

Their lips met again, in a surge of desperation, as if they weren't close enough.

In minutes, Rin's clothes were missing, and hands and lips were caressing every inch of her skin, making her nearly fall over the edge. _Curse human hormones!_

Sesshomaru's lips came closer and closer to Rin's lower body, and she felt a sense of deja vu, and couldn't help but watch him take in the scent of her nether region in complete lust.

He had caught this exact scent last night, and it took everything within his being not to go over there, and simply taste her arousal.

He would be the first and only person to touch her like this.

Without anymore hesitation he lowered himself to the sweet scent of juices that Rin was forming in his name.

Rin's head fell back and she let a loud moan out into the night. So what if anyone heard, Sesshomaru would most likely kill any being that would dare disturb them.

This was way beter than the dreams she had had.

"Sesshomaru... Please!" Rin began moving against him, feeling a sense of pleasure building up in her stomach.

Only minutes later did that building pleasure unleash, flowing in waves, and Sesshomaru greedily claimed it all. Only Rin alone could satisfy him in this way.

It wasn't until she slowly began to recover from her orgasm that Sesshomaru withdrew.

He soon was leaning over her body again, his eyes the lightest shade of red, deciding which way he was going to have her next. He wasn't stopping this any time soon.

Sesshomaru's lips claimed hers once again. Hers were weak and tired at first against him, but once she had gotten a taste of her own pleasure, another ball of pleasure began to grow.

 _Was this supposed to happen_? Rin thought to herself, in her dream she had only dreamt only one way of falling apart and then she would find the will to wake up.

She was broken from her thoughts when she realized less and less clothing was covering Sesshomaru, his heated skin meeting hers for the first time.

"I must... Warn you, Rin... This is... Going to be a little... Painful for you..." Sesshomaru managed in between kisses.

Rin could barely process his words, why was he speaking when all his kisses did was make her forget?

But she managed to take in the information, and was curious as to what he meant.

While she was still thinking, Sesshomaru's lips had returned to her neck, a place where by the end of the night, would be marked and signify that she was His.

Rin suddenly gasped when she felt him below, gently teasing her newly formed wetness.

Sesshomaru was struggling, trying not to just forcefully take her heat. He may have a strong attracted lust towards her, but he still cared enough about her that he never wanted to hurt her.

He slowly entered, feeling her body tense against him. No matter how he did this, he would have to break through her virginity wall to claim it.

So, he prepared himself, pressing his lips securely against his mate's, and proceeded to enter her fully.

He heard her whimpers against his lips, but he continued to kiss her anyways, hoping she would accept it as an apology to what was happening.

He was fully in her now, and her nails dug into his back, which didn't bother him one bit. He could sense her pain, and over came any urge to simply move deeper within her heat, to let her adjust.

Just this one painful obstacle, and she would get used to his size in any future mating.

"Rin. Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked gently when her whimpers calmed.

"y-yes." She panted against him, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" He answered softly, focusing his gaze to hers.

She lifted her head until her lips lingered inches before his, "I love you."  
At those 3 words, Sesshomaru was filled with such emotion he had never felt before. It only occurred when Rin was near him.

"I... Love you too, Rin." He said, with full sincerity before crushing his lips to hers.

Love, was a weakness, a flaw, and the greatest downfall for demons.

Sesshomaru felt the exact opposite to the saying. He loved her, and he swore he'd keep her with him, and kill any demon who ever dare cross their path.

As Sesshomaru began to slowly move against his mate, he noticed no pain in her features, only love and desire.

Sesshomaru laid his hands on the sides of her body, making it easier to thrust even deeper inside her.

Rin resumed the kiss, bringing Sesshomaru down to fully cover her body, and return the deep kiss.

Now, Sesshomaru was almost desperately thrusting into her, his release coming closer and closer.

By this time, Rin had caressed his waist with her legs, making it impossible to break apart from the connection.

Sesshomaru moaned her name again and again, his speech and moans were growing deeper, and he was growling like an animal, his fangs sharpening, preparing for the mark.

Rin joined his moans, her release coming on fast, more ecstatic than ever before.

Just a... Couple... More... Thrusts.

Sesshomaru made the last thrust as deep in as he could go before he released inside her, filling her with his escence that would imprint her body on the inside.

In the midst of his release, he sunk his sharpened fangs deep into the side of her throat, right above the shoulder.

This overwhelming pleasure at last had Rin releasing, coating him within her, and she arched forward, barely noticing Sesshomaru follow her, his fangs still glued to her neck.

As she began to regain her breath, Sesshomaru released her neck, giving it a couple kisses, before trailing his lips up to her lightly sweating cheek, and over to her open mouth, trying to get some air in her lungs again.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently a few times, before withdrawing to stare down at her.

His beast wanted to take control, and claim her the _proper_ way, but he saw the massive drowsiness in his mate's eyes, she could barely keep them open.

He would resume this later. Once Rin had calmed and gotten some sleep.

Then he could continue to fill her needs, and his.

He pulled out of her, finally moving off of her body.

Rin lay still for a little longer, still recovering.

A large white boa began to slither towards her, somehow telling her to rest her head upon it.

Rin did so, but didn't move afterwards.

Although somewhere in her mind, she was wondering where her clothes were, and if she should put them on to protect herself from the forestry landscape.

Sesshomaru soon lay next to her, breaking her from that thought by pulling her tight against his bare body. Rin accepted the warmth of her Lord.

She stay awake for a few more minutes, thinking over what had just happened. Her neck hurt a little, and it sort of tingled, where Sesshomaru had laid the mark.

Her muscles were starting to get sore as well. Sesshomaru was right, she very well may not be able to walk tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow._ What would come tomorrow?

She was brought out of her thoughts again when she felt Sesshomaru soothingly run his claws through her hair, sending her into a sense of sleep.

Sesshomaru felt Rin's breathing calm.

As he watched her sleep, he thought of what occurred.

Rin was all his. She always was, and was proud of her for saving her virginity to him.

He loved her, more than life itself.

Their bond was now stronger than ever, and the next couple weeks will be nothing but lust. Now that he had marked her, he had the extreme urge to mate. He felt it ever since he heard her moaning his name last night, her scent clearly telling him it was arousal.

Sesshomaru caught himself beginning to drift off, he took one last glance at Rin, before resting his head on top of hers, inhaling her scent as he was sent into peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there you have it! By the way, thank you all so much for the reviews! I received more than I thought, and my fav's and followers went sky rocket.**_

 _ **Quick reply to kagomeLove2: Got ya didn't I?**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review for this last chapter and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I will get back to "In love with a killer" shortly.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
